Un Amor Casi Imposible
by Belistica-yop
Summary: No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, pensé que éramos amigas, pensé que nunca nos traicionaríamos de esa manera. Él era mío... Verlos ahí, al fin del pasillo besándose...Era demasiado fuerte para mí...
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary**

No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, pensé que éramos amigas, pensé que nunca nos traicionaríamos de esa manera. Él era mío... Verlos ahí, al fin del pasillo besándose...Era demasiado fuerte para mí...

**¿Les gusta? En poco tiempo subiré los capítulos.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia escríbanme un RR.**

**Nos escribimos**

**Bye ****:D**


	2. Capítulo 1:Una Mañana de Locos

Todo empieza con los chillidos de mi despertador, son las 6 con 27 min. y 30, 31, 32, 33 segundos y contando. Abro mis ojos y, aunque me levanto con el pie derecho, tropiezo con un lápiz botado en el piso y caigo.

Pocos segundos después oigo a mi padre susurrar- Hija, estas bien?

Si! Creo... -Respondí un tanto adolorida.

Me levando con toda la energía que me permite usar mi accidentado cuerpo y hago correr el agua de la ducha.

Minutos mas tarde, mi padre me llama diciendo...-Bel! Baja a desayunar! - Y me reanima a bajar diciendo cual era mi desayuno- Hice tostadas Francesas! - Mmmm...! tostadas francesas! Las de papá son las mejores.

Al bajar por las escaleras, milagrosamente no caí y llegue sana y salva para comer.

Yo, muerta de hambre, me meto una rebanada entera a la boca sin saber que mi degustación duraría tan poco. Miro el reloj de mano y escupo la mitad de lo que tenia en la boca al decir- Recorcholis! Son diez para las ocho!

-Tranquila! - dice papá - termina de comer tu tostada EDUCADAMENTE, que tu reloj esta adelantado cinco minutos.- Con esas palabras pude tragar mis tostadas pacíficamente.

Cinco minutos después le avisé a papá que ya me iba- Adiós! Nos vemos en la tarde. ¡A si! te saque dinero para la micro!

Ya que hay un paradero cerca de mi casa, no me cuesta nada llegar y tomar la micro.

Luego de un momento de espera, llegó la micro que necesitaba. Le pago al conductor y me dispongo a encontrar asiento. No veo uno desocupado así que no me queda opción más que irme parada. O por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

-Toma mi asiento- dice un chico luego de pararse

-Muchas gracias!

Era hermoso en todos los sentidos. Era alto, con tez muy pálida y labios muy marcados. Era musculoso aunque no al extremo. Tenía un toque misterioso, pero era caballero y amable.

-¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó un tanto nervioso

-Bella... o mejor dicho Isabella, y tu?

-Yo me llamo Edward

Se veía joven así que le pregunta cuantos años tenía.

-17- 17 Años! Igual que yo! Luego tuve intenciones de preguntarle a que escuela iba pero el me ganó- Y... tu a que escuela vas?- Pero justo cuando iba a responder el me interrumpió diciendo- Lo siento ya me tengo que ir. - Dicho esto se fue.

Pero... ¿quien será este misterioso chico? Solo espero nos reencontremos.

**Que opinan? Yo encuentro que esta bien. Y solo esperen a ver como se desarrolla el Fic.**

**Bueno, espero recibir sus opiniones.**

**Nos escribimos**

**Bye :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: El Chico Nuevo

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Y perdón por el atraso pero tuve complicaciones técnicas. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Capítulo 2: "El Chico Nuevo"

Por fin llegaba a la escuela, era un día normal como ayer, antes de ayer y el anterior a ese. Mi primera clase de la mañana era física. Al entrar a la sala veo a Tina, mi mejor amiga, y me dirijo a abrasarla.

-Tina!

-Bella!- Me responde

-¿Como estas?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy, muy, muuuuuy bien

-¿Y porque tan bien?

-Porque estoy soltera!

- Rompiste con Alex?

-Sí, es que ya no había nada.

-Bueno, si eso te hace bien, te apoyo.

Tras de mí había una ventana , yo estaba mirando a la pared y ella a la ventana.

- ¡¿Viste eso?- me dijo un tanto embobada

-No- Me doy vuelta rápidamente y prosigo- ¿qué cosa?

-Ese chico

-Que chico- Digo un poco confundida

-Al parecer es nuevo, nunca la había visto, pero es muuuuuy lindo.

Íbamos a buscar a este chico pero nos detuvo el profesor en la puerta diciendo- ¿Y ustedes señoritas, a donde iban?

-Emmm... Nosotras, esto…. Íbamos… al….. ¡Al baño! Si, al baño- Dijo tina con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

-Lo siento- Mira su reloj de mano- pero ya paso la hora de recreo, debieron haber ido antes al baño.

Pasaron exactamente dos horas, lo que dura una clase, y ¡POR FIN! Pudimos salir.

En la escuela no somos muchos, por lo cual me sorprendió no ver a alguien nuevo. Cuando volvimos a entrar a clases todas y todos estaban hablando del chico nuevo.

Unas decían- Escuché que él debería estar en nuestro curso, pero lo adelantaron por lo inteligente que era.-Otras murmuraban- Es muy misterioso y no dice nada. Lo único que hace es sentarse con su guitarra, leer y escribir.

Rumorearon toda la clase pero yo no les hacía caso. Al salir de clases, al segundo recreo, fui al casino a comer algo. Estaba sola porque, aunque Tina es mi mejor amiga y todo eso, es muy popular y todas las chicas andan con ella. Me senté en la mesa de la esquina para poder leer y escuchar música. Estaba de lo mejor comiendo mi galletón cuando alguien me dice-¿ Me puedo sentar aquí?- Levanté la cabeza suavemente y no se imaginan cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Edward frente a mí, de nuevo!

-Sí, claro. Siéntate- le dije

- ¡Tu eres la chica que conocí en la micro! Bella , ¿Cierto?

-Así es, y tú debes ser el chico nuevo del que todos hablan.

-Por desgracia

-Pero…¿ Acaso no es bueno que te tomen en cuenta?

-Les agradezco que me tomen en cuenta pero yo siempre he tratado de pasar desapercibido.

Nos la pasamos conversando todo el recreo. Se podría decir que nos conocimos mejor.

De vuelta a clases, de vuelta a los chismes. Todos estaban hablando del chico nuevo OTRA VEZ. YO seguía sin ponerle atención a lo que decían pero de repente, sin querer, oí algo que partió mi corazón en pequeñas partes.

-Tina!- dijo Joselin- te has llevado el premio mayor.

-Por qué?- Preguntó Tina.

-Es que no te has dado cuenta? No me digas que no te diste cuenta que él te mira en todo momento.

-Quien?

-Edward! El chico nuevo! Además muchos de su curso me dijeron que el está enamorado de ti.

Con esa última frase, todo mi mundo se vino abajo . Al salir para almorzar estaba devastada. Como voy a competir contra mi mejor amiga por un chico.

En ese momento llegó Emmet, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, se podría decir que me cuida como si fuese su hermana pequeñita. El es de las personas que te alegra el día lo cual es una de las razones por las que lo quiero tanto. ¡Ah, si! El va un curso más arriba que yo, junto a Edward.

-Bella! Como esta mi hermana favorita?

-Eee… Emmet, no soy tu hermana.

-Exacto. ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo triste, preocupada, ¡ANGUSTIADA! – Al decir esta última palabra puso una cara rara. Simulando llorar, con una boca triste de payaso.

-Nada. Oye?

-Dime- Se sentó al lado mío tratando de ponerse serio, pero no le duró mucho- JAJAJAJAJA Perdóname, pero no puedo hacerlo. Trate de ser serio¸ pero ni siquiera por ti puedo.

-Lo que pasa es que llegó alguien nuevo…

-¡Ah! Si…. Ese…. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Edward!

-¡Emmet! ¡Esta en tu curso y aún así no re cuerdas su nombre!

-Bueno pero si llegó esta mañana…. Pero no hablemos de mi mala memoria. ¿Qué te hizo?

-Él, nada. Ellas…. Mucho. ¿Oye Emmet? Tú… ¿sabes si alguien le gusta a Edward?

-No que yo sepa…. ¡¿Belly? ¡¿Belly Bells? ¡¿Bellita de mi alma?¿Estás enamorada?

-Pfffff! ¡Yo! ¡Enamorada! ¡NO!

-Bella…. Te conozco

- Bueno, quizás un poco

-¿Un poco?

-Un poco mucho

-Bella…

-¡Si, si! ¡Me gusta!

-¡JA! YO lo sabía

-¡Ayúdame porfis!

-Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero tú también tienes que jugártela. Se mas coqueta, háblale, busca gustos en común, etc.

- Si, si, si, si, si. Te lo prometo – Lo abrasé con fuerza y le di las gracias antes de irme.

**¿Les gusta?** **¿Me merezco un RR?**

**Espero que me perdonen por el atraso pero mi computador se echó a perder y tuve que respaldarlo, pero no todos los archivos se guardaron porque, algunos como este fic, se guardaron hasta la mitad. **

**Nos escribimos**

**Bye.**** :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: Conociéndonos Mejor

**Capítulo 3: "Conociéndonos mejor."**

Luego de encontrarme con Emmet fui rápidamente a mis clases. Me tocaba taller de música. Vi el reloj y me di cuenta que iba 10 minutos tarde, no me preocupe porque el profesor nunca nos castigaba por llegar atrasados. Lamentablemente no fue así.

-Usted debe ser… la señorita Swan

-Si- respondí algo confundida

- Puede explicarme porque llegó 10 minutos tarde

-Es que…

-No, no pueden llegar tarde.

-Disculpe pero… ¿Quién es usted?

-Si hubiese llegado antes lo sabría. Yo soy el reemplazante del profesor Nisher, su profesor de música. Él esta enfermo. Ahora siéntese por favor.

Cuando me giré para ver si había un asiento disponible vi que él me estaba mirando. Había una silla desocupada junto a él. Cuando me estaba por sentar Tina se corrió, ocupó el puesto y dijo- ¿tú puedes sentarte por allá?

-Claro, no hay problema.- ella me quitó el puesto y yo fui tan tonta que no le dije nada.

Al salir de clases escuche como me gritaban desde atrás.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- al girarme vi que era Edward que corría y corría para alcanzarme- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- me pregunto un tanto tímido.

-No se es que…. Me iba a ir caminando -repentinamente se puso a llover- pero no tengo dinero

- No te preocupes, en las tardes mi padre me trae el auto a la escuela para que me valla a casa en él.

-Ok. Llévame.

En el auto me sentía como una reina. Mi padre dice que me regalaré uno pero aún no.

-Y... tú, ¿Dónde vives?

-En el lado sur de la ciudad, junto a el bosque. ¿Y tú?

-Cerca

Hubo un momento que no quería que pasara. Ese silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

-Y… tu tocas guitarra ¿Cierto?- Pregunte para romper el silencio

-Si ¿Y tu tocas algo?

-EL timbre- en ese instante se desataron risas incontrolables- Jajajajaja… no, es broma. Yo toco piano pero quiero aprender guitarra. Estoy buscando un profesor.

- Si quieres yo te enseño

-¿Enserio?

-Si, y no es necesario que me pagues. Lo haría por ayudar- Luego de eso, me quede hipnotizada por un momento. Sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos. Eran hermosos- ¿que pasa?

-Nada, es que… tus ojos… son hermosos, hipnotizan.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. ¿Cuál es tu casa?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-La de allá- dije señalando mi hogar

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Si

-¿Cuando quieres que empecemos las clases?

-Mañana si puedes

-Mañana será. ¿Luego de clases?

-Si, adiós- Se suponía que el beso iba a ser en la mejilla pero ambos corrimos un poco la cabeza y casi nos damos un beso en los labios. Ambos sonreímos.

-Adiós- dijo

-Nos vemos.

Al entrar a casa tropecé con papá el que me dijo- Hola hija, ¿como te fue en la escuela?

-Bien

-Jacob esta aquí, te esta esperando arriba

-¡Jacob!

-Si, Jacob

-¡¿Pero... pero... para que vino?

-Vino a visitarte

Jacob es mi primo, si se puede decir así. Él es adoptado y desde que somos niños se ha sentido atraído hacia mí. En ocasiones ha llegado a ser un tanto psicópata. Verán. Hace 8 años, para navidad, toda la familia se juntó en mi casa para festejar y esa noche, cuando se suponía que todos dormían, Jacob me fue a sacar fotos mientras dormía y me besó. No se ustedes pero a mi eso me asustó mucho. Él creció, ya no hace esas cosas, espero…

-¡Bella!

-¡Jacob!

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien. ¿Oye…? ¿Quien era ese chico?

-¿Quien?

-El que te trajo y casi te besa

-A… El es Edward, un amigo, es de la escuela

-A.

-¿Y tu? ¡¿Porque me espiabas por la ventana?

- Yo te estaba esperando y te vi sin querer.

Estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que debí decirle hace años pero lo salvó papá- ¡Jacob! ¡Bella! a comer- No hubo conversación en la mesa, o por lo menos nada que me incluyera. De lo único que hablaban era de el futuro de Jacob y lo único que me decía papá era "El es un buen chico, deberías estar con él" o "con solo ver cual es el futuro de Jacob puedo deducir que el sería un buen esposo, en especial para ti". ¡Un buen esposo! ¡Ni siquiera he cumplido los 17 y ya está pensando en un esposo!

Luego de la "once-cena", famosa de papa, me fui a la cocina a lavar los platos. Papá siempre me ayudaba secando los platos pero ese día fue la excepción al decirme- Bella, hija.

-¿SI?

-Yo tengo que salir a una reunión del trabajo, ¿Podrías seguir sola?- estaba a punto de responder cuando vino Jacob a interrumpir.

-¡Yo la ayudo!

-¡Ha! Muy bien, entonces tú ayudas a bella.-Luego me dijo al oído- si además de guapo e inteligente es caballero.

Quede mirando con furia a Jacob, yo quería seguir sola. Pero bueno, todo pasa por algo.

-Ya me voy, ¡adiós!- Dijo para despedirse.

-Adiós papa

-Adiós- dijo Jacob

Si, tal y como lo imaginan, estamos solos, de noche, YO y un raro psicópata. Y lo que es peor, se queda a dormir.

-Bueno, empecemos- no respondí- Tu padre tiene razón al mencionar que seriamos linda pareja, ¿no crees?

-Si, si. Como tú quieras- dije no muy interesada en lo que salía de su boca.

Él hizo una mirada extraña en la que me miraba entre ojo y levantaba una ceja. Se acercó poco a poco hasta tomarme de la cintura y decir- ¿A si?

-Que ni se te ocurra, lo dije solo para dejarte tranquilo

Me giró muy bruscamente y me dijo- Pero un beso no haría mal

-¡Jacob aléjate!- Luego de eso me robó un beso de mis labios. Me puse a gritar como loca y escuche que abrían la puerta de golpe.

-¡Déjala!- Jacob no me dejaba ver pero era un hombre

-¡Y tu que te metes, Emmet!- dijo Jacob

-Es mi mejor amiga, déjala.

Emmet es una persona alta y de muchos músculos, lo que intimida en ocasiones. Como todo un héroe tomo a Jacob de la polera y lo dejó a un lado.

-¡Oh Emmet!, Gracias- Dije mientras lo abrasaba y lo mojaba con mis lagrimas.

-No te preocupes Bells, ya estoy aquí.- Luego dirigió su mirada a Jacob- En cuanto a ti… mas te vale que te alejes de ella, sino….- no alcanzó a terminar y Jacob ya se había ido. Pero… llevaba una cámara con el. ¿Habría sacado fotos?

-Emmet… pero… como supiste.-dije asombrada por el momento en el que llegó Emmet.

-No lo supe, solo venia a verte y escuche gritos.

-Oh Emmet…... Pero… ¿porque venias a verme?

-Te digo si tú me dices porque ese estúpido te acosa.

-Esta obsesionado conmigo. Ahora responde mi pregunta.

-Bueno. ¡No te desmayes! Pero…

-Pero…

-Se rumorea que tú le atraes a Edward

-¡Enserio!- ¡Le atraigo!

-Si y al parecer quiere invitarte a salir

-¡Cuando!

-El viernes

-¡Que emoción!

-Pero mas te vale, cambiando de tema, que le digas a tu padre lo de ese estúpido.

-¿Quien? ¿Jacob?

-Si

-No te preocupes se lo diré hoy mismo.-Con Emmet estábamos celebrando cuando sonó el teléfono

-¿Alo?- Pregunte tomando el teléfono

-¿Señorita Swan?- Me respondió una mujer

-Si, ¿con quien hablo?

-Usted habla con Adriana Shek, secretaria del el hospital de Forks. Debo informarle que su padre tuvo un accidente automovilístico y esta aquí en urgencias-Cuando termino de decir esto mi corazón se paro por un minuto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Emmet.

-Voy enseguida- dije dirigiéndome al teléfono y corté.

-¡¿Que pasa?-Dijo Emmet ya mas preocupado

-Es papa, tuvo un accidente

-y… donde esta

-En la clínica de Forks.

-¡Y que estamos haciendo aquí parados!

-¿Trajiste tu auto?

-Si, vayámonos en él.

**¡Chan, Chan, Chan! ¿Que pasará? **

**¿Merezco RR? Recuerden que si tienen sugerencias o criticas deben decírmelas para poder mejorar mi fic ;D**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Es recién el 3er capitulo y no vamos ni por la mitad así que prepárense.**

**Nos escribimos **

**Bye**


	5. Capítulo 4: Noche en el hospital

**Capítulo 4:**** "Noche en el hospital"**

De camino a la clínica no salió ni una palabra de nuestras bocas, solo estábamos pendientes de Charlie. AL llegar nos recibió una señora que me dijo- Usted debe ser la señorita Swan.

Si- respondí con el hilo de vos que me salía

Síganme- nos dijo caminando hacia una sala.

Entremos a un pasillo largo que, aunque estuviese lleno de luces, seguía siendo oscuro. Estaba asustada porque no sabía lo que le había pasado a papá. Me corrieron algunas lágrimas por la mejilla y Emmet, al darse cuenta de esto me abraso. ¿Ya mencioné que es como mi hermano mayor?

Al final llegamos a una sala donde había una secretaria que nos dijo- Señorita Swan, debo informarle que su padre ha tenido un accidente automovilístico grave. No esta en condiciones de pararse y gracias al cielo no esta muerto.

-¿Lo puedo ver?- pregunte angustiada

-Si pero solo puede entrar una persona.

En seguida Emmet me dijo- Entraras tú, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Charlie debe estar muy delicado como para soportar las lágrimas de su hija- Yo creo que ese fue el primer momento en el que escuchaba a Emmet hablarme con tanta seriedad.

-¿Y quien va a pasar?- Pregunto la enfermera

-Yo- respondí

Al entrar al cuarto vi. a papa lleno de vendas, con un cuello quirúrgico y un yeso en el brazo. Me acerque y me senté en un silla que estaba a un costado de la cama. Me puse a pensar, como habría chocado, como debe sentirse estar lleno de vidrios, como Charlie pudo pasar por eso y aún estar vivo. Luego me acorde de Jacob. ¡Como rayos le iba a decir lo de Jacob! Supongo que tendré que esperar y aguantarlo. Además si le digo… Le rompería si pobre corazón. Él sueña que su hija este con Jacob y si descubre que me gusta otro… Lo lamento por el que sea mi pareja. Ni siquiera Emmet podría ser mi novio.

Luego de algún rato papá despertó.

-Bella- dijo bastante debilitado

-¿Si papa?

-Me alegra que estés aquí

- Y a mi me alegra que estés vivo

-¿Como estas?

-Bien, con Emmet

-¿Emmet?

-Si, me vino a visitar.

-¿Y, Jacob?

Hubo un momento de silencio...

-¿Y Jacob?- volvió a repetir

-Jacob salio a dar un paseo antes de que me llamaran para avisarme que estabas aquí y no supo. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de decirle.

En ese momento llego la enfermera y dijo- Ya se acabó el tiempo, necesito que salga para que el doctor pueda revisar a el paciente- yo, muy obediente, salí y sin querer choqué con el doctor. Era alto, rubio y de ojos claros. Me quedo mirando con una cara de… "yo te conozco". Al salir Emmet me pregunto quien era y yo le dije que no sabía.

Nos sentamos en las bancas de la sala de espera hasta que salió el doctor.

-Señorita Swan- dijo mientras leía unos papeles- ¿Swan? Usted conoce por casualidad a Edward Cullen.

-Si- respondí con una sonrisa- ¿Por que?

-Es que él me habla mucho de usted. – ¡Habla de mi!- Pero sigamos con lo nuestro, venia a informarle que su padre tendrá que ir a la ciudad de Washington para realizarse algunos exámenes. Él estará bien, pero es necesario el viaje.

-¿A Washington?

-Puede entrar a verlo si quiere

Sin pensarlo dos veces entré.

-Papá, ¿Cómo es eso que te vas a Washington?- dije preocupada y a la ves sorprendida

-Hija, tengo fracturas graves, no letales, pero que se necesitan tratar.

-Esta bien, pero no me dejes sola

-Estarás bien acompañada

-¿Puedo elegir?

-Depende

-Emmet- dicho esto papá dio un gran suspiro y dijo- bien, Emmet podrá quedarse, pero solo con una condición. Que se quede Jacob.

-¡Que!- dije mientras sentía que mi corazón saltaba buscando como escapar.

-¿Que tiene de malo Jacob? Mi opción era que el se quedara contigo y nadie mas. Elije. – No era muy difícil elegir. Jacob y yo o Jacob, Emmet y yo. Si se queda Emmet me sentiría más protegida de ese psicópata.

-¿Y?- dijo papá

-Ok, que vengan Emmet y Jacob.

-Me parece. Desde que Alice se fue a Europa tu solo estas rodeada de hombres. – Así es, Alice, mi preciada Alice, se había ido a Europa hace 1 año, 6 meces, 3 semanas y 4 días. No saben cuanto la extraño, lo que daría por estar con ella.- ¿Por que no te juntas con Ángela?-Siguió papá

-Ángela esta en Canadá dando una charla.- Y Ángela, mi inteligente Ángela, fue citada a Canadá para dar una charla, la cual será grabada y vendida en todo el mundo. Destaco como una de las personas más inteligentes de América.

-Bueno, espero que me perdones por esto

-¿Perdonarte? No hay nada que perdonar, no es tu culpa que hayas chocado. ¿A todo esto, como chocaste?

- No lo se, solo recuerdo que prendí la radio y cuando puse mis ojos en el camino, un auto estaba frente a mí. Venia en sentido contrario.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que vea lo de los pasajes?

-NO es necesario- dijo una voz tras de mí- El hospital se encargará de todo eso-dijo el doctor que se había puesto frente a mí.- Espero que me perdone, pero no me presenté, soy Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward Cullen y el medico a cargo de tu padre- dijo el hombre de ojos azul profundo.

-Un gusto- Dije un tanto tímida- Soy Isabella swan, mas conocida como Bella.

-Como les dije antes, la clínica se encargará de todo, de los pasajes y, ya que tienen seguro medico, de pagar todas las operaciones que sean necesarias. – dicho esto miró su reloj de mano y dijo- Bien, ya es muy tarde y el paciente tiene que descansar.

-Hija, ven aquí un momento-dijo mi padre antes de que pudiese girarme para salir- acércate.

-Dime-dije susurrando

-¿Quien es ese "Edward Cullen"?-Me respondió de la misma manera.

-Un amigo de la escuela, papá, no te preocupes.- dicho esto me fui.

-¿Y?- me dijo Emmet intrigado y preocupado a la vez.

-Tú y Jacob se quedaran conmigo.

-Estaba bien el "tú", pero dijiste Jacob.

-Papá no quiere que me quede sola con un hombre y en el único que confía es en Jacob.

-¡¿Que?- dijo un poco exaltado- Perdón pero... ¡Es que Tu papa es un idiota! ¡Como se le ocurre dejarte con ese estupido, como aun, después de lo que te hizo, puede confiar en él!

-No le dije- dije mirando hacia abajo con un hilo de voz

-¿Que?-dijo mas tranquilo

-No le dije-fui levantando mi cabeza poco a poco

-Pero porque

-Como quieres que le diga- dije mientras corría una lágrima por mi mejilla- Acaba de tener un choque que casi lo mata, no puedo darle mas problemas.

-Bells- dijo abrasándome- no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

Yo lloraba y lloraba sin parar. Esa lágrima traicionera había llamado a todas sus amiguitas.

-¿Bells?- dijo Emmet- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- yo solo asentí – pasa al baño y nos vamos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse mis lentes de sol y fui al baño. Me lave hasta que mi nariz volvió a su color natural y me soné tantas veces que pensé que nunca mas iba a tener un resfriado con romadizo.

-¿Bella?- dijo una curiosa voz fuera del baño.

-¿Si?- respondí

-¿Estas lista?

-¡Allá voy!- sin darme cuenta pise una posa de agua que había a centímetros de distancia a la puerta, lo que me hizo resbalar.

Me deje caer esperando un fuerte golpe, pero en vez de eso sentí como cuatro fuertes brazos me tomaban, así es, cuatro. Emmet y el Dr. Cullen.

-Para la próxima ten mas cuidado- dijo el hombre rubio de ojos azul profundo

-La tendré, no se preocupe.

-Si, no te preocupes, ella esta acostumbrada ¿No ves que es media tontita?- dijo Emmet señalando a mi cabeza

-No es cierto- dije como un niño al defenderse- Lo que pasa es que soy algo torpe.

-¿Algo?- respondió Emmet intentando corregirme

-Mas o menos

-¿Mas o menos?

-¡Bien, bien!- dije dejándome vencer- Si, soy muy torpe

-Jajaja- se reía Carlisle - Me gustaría seguir viendo sus cómicas peleas, pero ya es tarde y, por lo que se, mañana hay escuela

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto!- dije un tanto alarmada- Si, creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Y fue un gusto conocerlo.

-Lo mismo digo- digo Carlisle con una sonrisa

Fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos al auto y regresamos a casa. Al llegar, todo estaba a oscuras y cuando intente encender la luz de la entrada esta no prendió. Segundos des pues sentí a Emmet decir- Es un apagón

-¿Dónde estas?

-En la cocina- Era de esperarse, desde que conozco a Emmet, el primer lugar al que va es hacia el refrigerador.

-Junto a el lavaplatos hay dos linternas, tráelas- le ordené

- Aquí están- dijo prendiéndolas

Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto y dije- Emmet… ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo?

-¿Por que?

-Es que… tengo miedo

-Oh… Bells- dijo abrasándome- llamaré a mi mamá para avisarle. Pero mañana nos tendremos que despertar tempranísimo para ir a buscar mi ropa a mi casa. ¿Esta bien?

-Si- dije sonriente

La organización esa noche fue así, Emmet dormiría en el piso, con un colchón inflable, y yo en mi cama.

-¿Todo bien?- dije mientras le pasaba un chal.

-Si, gracias.-respondió

-No, gracias a ti.

En la noche no pude dormir gracias a dos cosas, los ronquidos de Emmet y el terror hacia Jacob. Cuando por fin pude dormir algo me despertó bruscamente. Alguien había puesto su mano sobre mi boca. Tenía tanto miedo que no pude si quiera abrir los ojos. Luego me vino el coraje y al separar mis parpados pude verlo, ahí con los ojos llenos de furia y una cámara en sus manos.

**¡Hola! Perdonen la demora pero para mí vacaciones son sinónimo de trabajo. Como no tenemos nana o niñera yo (la mayor) soy la encargada de lavar ropa, hacer el aseo, hacer las camas, etc. **

**Sigan dejándome RR pues son lo único que me alienta a seguir. Además quiero agradecerles todas las personas que siguen mi historia. ¡Snif, snif! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, esto se va poniendo cada vez más emocionante. No saben como me gustaría tener una maquinita que escriba súper rápido todo lo que pienso, así podría crear el capítulo y a la vez lavar ropa y todo lo que tengo que hacer.**

**Gracias :D**

**Nos escribimos**

**Bye**


	6. Capítulo 5: Consolando a Bella

**Capítulo 5:**** "Consolando a Bella"**

**Antes que todo quería decirles que agradezco sus comentarios y que sobre esos finales que te dejan marcando ocupado… no serán los primeros que vean. Además, eso es lo emocionante de los capítulos ¿No? Espero que lo disfruten.**

_Alguien había puesto su mano sobre mi boca. Tenía tanto miedo que no pude si quiera abrir los ojos. Luego me vino el coraje y al separar mis parpados pude verlo, ahí con los ojos llenos de furia y una cámara en sus manos._

No lo quise creer de él pero pasó, Jacob estaba ahí. Me mostró una foto en la que salía Emmet abrasándome luego de lo que él susodicho (Jacob) me hizo. Luego me mostró un papel en el cual decía algo que me costó leer, este decía "" No le dirás a nadie de esto, si no será Charlie el que vea las imágenes". Cuando lo volví a ver a los ojos saco su mano de mi boca y no alcancé siquiera a suspirar puesto que enseguida me plantó un beso. Me quede paralizada del impacto y, aunque quisiera, no podía mover mis brazos. Me empezaron a correr lágrimas de angustia y rabia. El beso no fue corto, duró más de un minuto y yo como una idiota sin control de su cuerpo, no pude hacer nada. Cuando paró se acerco a mi oído y dijo susurrando- te amo, y te lo voy a demostrar. Por favor perdóname por lo que acaba de pasar y por lo que pasó antes- Dicho esto saltó por mi ventana y se fue.

No podía dejar de llorar e hice que Emmet se despertara.- ¿Bells?- dijo con una voz adormecida ya al verme llorar se sobresalto y dijo- ¡Bella, que pasa!

-Una pesadilla-respondí

-¿Con quien? ¿Jacob?- yo solo asentí

-Oh, Bella…- dijo abrasándome y colocándose a un lado mío. Luego salió y dijo- duerme- dicho esto se acostó en su cama, si así se puede llamar un colchón en el suelo.

**POV ****Emmet **

No lo podía creer, esa chica era más rápida de lo que creía. Bella y Edward estaban saliendo juntos de la escuela.

-¡Emmet!- dijo una cínica voz tras de mí

-Que quieres Tina- respondí con tono frío sabiendo sus intenciones.

-¿Hacia donde van Bella y Edward?

-Edward fue a dejar a bella a su casa.

-¿Y porque?

-¿Es que no lo notas? Ellos se atraen. Y aunque te cueste asimilarlo Bella es mucho mejor que tu en TODO sentido- No podía creer como alguien tan buena e inteligente como Bella podía ser la mejor amiga de una chica como Tina.

-Tu…tu…ahhh!- se dio vuelta y se fue. Esa chica no tiene ni un poco de compasión. Por lo que la conozco se que estaría dispuesta a pagarle a alguien por alejar a Bella de Edward. Mi teléfono suena- ¿Alo?

-_Emmet-_ dijo una voz por el teléfono

-Edward, ¿como estas?

-_Bien, Emmet necesito que me hagas un favor_

-Si, dime

_-Pero no por teléfono, juntémonos a entradas de la escuela en cinco minutos._

- Esta bien. Nos vemos

¿Un favor? ¿Tendrá relación con Bella? Bueno, es mejor que me vaya a esperar a Edward dentro de la escuela.

Me senté en un banco a un lado de una mesita en el pasillo exterior. Estaba quedándome dormido hasta que escuche una dulce voz diciendo- ¿Me puedo sentar?-

-Claro- respondí un tanto nervioso observando a Rosalie. Es tan bella, lo que daría por ser esa persona que esta a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Hubo un momento de silencio, ese incomodo silencio que nadie recomienda.

-¿Y esperas a alguien?- dijo la chica de cabellos color oro.

-Si- respondí con timidez. Esto nunca me pasaba yo no me caracterizo por ser tímido. Ella puso una cara de decepción y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Una chica?- dijo con un hilo de voz

-No- en seguida dio una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa- Espero a Edward.

-Edward… Él y Bella harían una linda pareja.

- Lo se. Y… ¿Que harás el sábado en la noche?

-Nada.

-Quieres… que vayamos a… ¿tomar un café o a comer un helado?

-Si, ¿A las cinco?

-Es un trato.- Ella miro su reloj y apresuradamente se levantó, se despidió y se fue.

AL rato llega Edward, el cual dice- Perdón por la demora, es que…

-¿Estabas con Bella?

-SI pero… Espera. ¿Como lo sabias?

-Yo se mas de lo que tu crees. Pero bueno, cual es tu petición.

-Este… emmm… Necesito que me hagas una cita con Bella.

-¿Con Bella?

-Si. Pero antes quería saber si tú sabes que piensa Bella de mí.

-Bella… Te encuentra… atractivo, simpático, amable y caballeroso.

-¿Enserio?

-SI

-Pero… ¿tú crees que me quiera como algo más que un amigo?

-Se lo tendrías que preguntar tu, pero yo creo que si. Y sobre la cita, no te preocupes, yo te la consigo. ¿El viernes?

-Si, muchas gracias, te debo una.

-Bueno, yo me voy

-Si, yo igual me tengo que ir. No le avise a mi madre que venia, se puede preocupar.

Nos despedimos y yo rápidamente tome mi auto y me fui camino a casa de Bella. Al llegar escuche unos grito, era Bella. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que derribar la puerta, así que lo hice. Me puse rojo de furia cuando vi a Jacob extorsionando a mi pequeña Bella por un beso.

-¡Déjala!- dije lo mas fuerte que pude

-¡Y tu que te metes, Emmet!- dijo Jacob

-Es mi mejor amiga, déjala.-respondí

Mi pobre Bella estaba con los ojos llorosos. Tenia que hacer algo. Con toda la fuerza que tengo tomé a Jacob de la polera y lo dejé a un lado.

-¡Oh Emmet!, Gracias- Dijo Bella mientras me abrasaba y me mojaba con sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Bells, ya estoy aquí.- Luego dirigí mi mirada a Jacob- En cuanto a ti… mas te vale que te alejes de ella, sino….- no alcancé a terminar y Jacob ya se había ido.

-Emmet… pero… como supiste.-dijo asombrada.

-No lo supe, solo venia a verte y escuche gritos.-respondí mientras la consolaba.

-Oh Emmet…... Pero… ¿porque venias a verme?

-Te digo si tú me dices porque ese estúpido te acosa.-respondí rojo de furia.

-Esta obsesionado conmigo. Ahora responde mi pregunta.-Bella no le dio mucha importancia a lo de Jacob pero yo la protegería. Ella es como mi hermana y si le llegase a pasar algo yo me muero. Aunque por otro lado si alguien le hace algo pagaría con su vida.

-Bueno. ¡No te desmayes!-Le dije-Pero…

-¿Pero…?-Respondió con carita curiosa

-Se rumorea que tú le atraes a Edward- Bells de emocionó, sus ojitos brillaron. Le empecé a contar cuando, donde y a que hora era la cita. Luego le hice prometerme que le diría a Charlie lo de Jacob, pero no puede terminar ya que el teléfono sonó.

-¿Alo?- Respondió Bella tomando el teléfono. Luego de un momento de conversación se congelo. Se puso más pálida de lo que era, parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte.

-Voy enseguida- dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono.

-¡¿Que pasa?-Dije ya mas preocupado

-Es papa, tuvo un accidente

-y… donde esta- dije un poco atontado.

-En la clínica de Forks.

-¡Y que estamos haciendo aquí parados!-respondí colocándome mi abrigo.

-¿Trajiste tu auto?-dijo con un hilo de voz

-Si, vayámonos en él.

Pobre Charlie, pobre Bella. Ojala este bien. Yo creo que ambos íbamos pensando en lo mismo, pues no salió ni una sola palabra de nuestras bocas. Al llegar nos recibió una mujer que nos guiaba hacia donde estaba Charlie.

En un momento a Bella le corrieron lágrimas y yo como buen "NO HERMANO" la abrasé. Al llegar al final del pasillo una secretaria nos dijo que Charlie con suerte no murió y que solo 1 persona lo podía entrar a verlo. Yo inmediatamente le dije a Bella que fuese. Pasó un tiempo luego de que Bella había entrado y la secretaria se paro saludo a un hombre con cara de medico y entro a la habitación de Charlie. No pude escuchar muy bien lo que decían pero cuando Bella salió tropezó con el Doctor. El la miraba con cara de "donde te he visto". Cuando Bella se acercó lo pregunte quien era y me dijo que no sabia. Luego nos sentamos en las bancas de la sala de espera hasta que salió el doctor.

-Señorita Swan- dijo mientras leía unos papeles- ¿Swan? Usted conoce por casualidad a Edward Cullen.-dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Por que?

-Es que él me habla mucho de usted. Pero sigamos con lo nuestro, venia a informarle que su padre tendrá que ir a la ciudad de Washington para realizarse algunos exámenes. Él estará bien, pero es necesario el viaje.

-¿A Washington?- Bella puso una cara de angustia que ni siquiera uno de mis chistes sacaría.

-Puede entrar a verlo si quiere-Bella entro de un tiro. Yo y el Dr. Cullen hablamos un poco sobre el estado de Charlie y luego entro a la sala. Cuando Bella salio lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue "¿y?". Ella me respondió -Tú y Jacob se quedarán conmigo.

-Estaba bien el "tú", pero dijiste Jacob.-dije un tanto enojado

-Papá no quiere que me quede sola con un hombre y en el único que confía es en Jacob.- ¡Como podía confiar en alguien que prácticamente violó a su hija!

-¡¿Que?- dije exaltado- Perdón pero... ¡Es que Tu papa es un idiota! ¡Como se le ocurre dejarte con ese estúpido, como aún, después de lo que te hizo, puede confiar en él!

-No le dije- dijo mirando hacia abajo con un hilo de voz

-¿Que?-dije ya mas tranquilo

-No le dije-fue levantando su cabeza poco a poco.

-Pero porque- respondí con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

-Como quieres que le diga- dijo mientras le corría una lágrima por mi mejilla- Acaba de tener un choque que casi lo mata, no puedo darle mas problemas.

-Bells- le dije abrasándola- no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.- Bells lloraba y lloraba sin parar. -¿Bells?- dije - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- ella solo asintió – pasa al baño y nos vamos.

Se puso sus lentes de sol y se fue muy digna al baño. No podía creer que alguien se demorarse tanto en sonarse -¿Bella?- dije.

-¿Si?- respondió

-¿Estas lista?

-¡Allá voy!- sentí los pasos de bella acercándose pero cuando vi al piso pude ver como bella se resbalaba. Enseguida me apresure a tomarla. Pensaba que no iba a alcanzar pero me ayudó el Dr. Cullen.

-Para la próxima ten mas cuidado- dijo el médico.

-La tendré, no se preocupe.-respondió ella.

-Si, no te preocupes, ella esta acostumbrada ¿No ves que es media tontita?- dije señalando a la cabeza de Bella. Es que yo creo que es torpe, muy torpe.

-No es cierto- dijo Bella casi haciendo puchero- Lo que pasa es que soy algo torpe.

-¿Algo?- respondí

-Mas o menos

-¿Mas o menos?- Dije insistiendo

-¡Bien, bien!- dijo dejándose vencer- Si, soy muy torpe

Carlisle se reía sin parar y luego nos recordó que mañana había escuela. Nos despedimos y regresamos a casa.

Fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos al auto y regresamos a casa. Al llegar, todo estaba a oscuras y cuando Bella intentó encender la luz de la entrada esta no prendió. Segundos después, ya habiendo revisado más de dos luces dije- Es un apagón.

-¿Dónde estas?-dijo Bella

-En la cocina- respondí mientras revisaba el refrigerador

-Junto a el lavaplatos hay dos linternas, tráelas- dijo Bella. ¡Ja! Ella cree que me puede mandar.

- Aquí están- dije mientras las prendía

Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Bella y me pregunto si me quería quedar con ella. Cuando le pregunte por que, me dijo que tenia miedo. Ese Jacob me las iba a pagar. Le dije que le avisaría a mamá para que no se preocupase y que debíamos pasar temprano a mi casa para cambiarme. Esa noche Bella durmió en su cama y yo a los pies en un colchón inflable.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo mientras me pasaba un chal.

-Si, gracias.-respondí.

-No, gracias a ti.-dije para luego bostezar y quedarme dormido. Creo que dormí media hora puesto que después me desperté con los sollozos de Bella

-¿Bells?- dije con una voz adormecida la que paso a sobresalto al ver que efectivamente Bella estaba llorando- ¡Bella, que pasa!

-Una pesadilla-respondió

-¿Con quien? ¿Jacob?- ella asintió

-Oh, Bella…- dije abrasándola y colocándome a un lado suyo. Luego salí y le dije que se durmiese. Seguido esto me fui a acostar. Juro que ese Jacob me las iba a pagar.

**Bueno, Aquí esta el otro capitulo. Perdonen mi demora pero una tía abuela murió por un derrame cerebral y tuve que viajar para verla. Luego me toco ser dueña de casa y ahora por fin pude escribir. El capitulo que acaban de leer es el Nº 8. Ojala les guste. Recuerden que cualquier comentario o sugerencia la acepto.**

**Nos escribimos**

**Bye**


End file.
